Angels, Werewolfs, Vampires, Nimphs, WHAT'S NEXT
by WildFlamez01
Summary: An arranged marrage between a smart mouth bad attitude angel and a arrogant cold vampire takes place. "If you ever lay a single hand on Sakura again. I will break them" Sasuke hissed
1. Two meetings of Strangers

**OKAY! People this is a story that is so crazy its filled with so many creatures its not even funny**

**

* * *

**"SAKURA HARUNO! IF YOU DO NOT COME OUT OF YOUR ROOM THIS INSTANT I'M COMING UP THERE RIGHT NOW!" Sakura's Mom yelled.

Her name was Verina. She was queen of Haruno lands. Her husband left her. He was King of Haruno lands. And his name was Saturo. He left because he said it was to much to handle. He didn't want to rule the land. He wanted a regular life. And he said that his wife was annoying the hell out of him

He also said he wanted what was best for Sakura

[.....]

Up the stairs in a room lay a pink haired beauty as everyone called her. She was laying in her bed when she heard her mom call her.

Sakura was an angel, a different kind of angel to be exact. She didn't like using her abilities unless the situation needed it. Sakura said that using your abilities for no reason was pointless and stupid. People accepted her reasons for not using her wings and healing ability.

Groaning she sat up. Blinking a couple of time she stared tiredly at the wall in front of her bed.

Throwing the covers over her bed she hopped out. She ran a hand through her mid back length hair.

Reaching for the door knob. She yanked it open.

Sakura was slowly walking towards the steps. Stopping at the top step she looked down.

She saw the maids walking around peacefully. Sighing she started going down the stairs.

Almost missing the last step she made her way to the Kitchen.

"Good morning Sakura-sama." a maid said

"Niko what have I told you about calling me that". Sakura looked at her.

"Not to. Sorry Sakura. Would you like me to fix you some breakfast?" the maid asked

"No thank you. You don't ever have to fix me breakfast, but if I look like I need it then feel free to"

Sakura grabbed a box of frosted flakes she poured some in a bowl and milk and started eating it.

Her mother walked in.

"You have session today and your arranged marriage meeting with the Uchiha's. I expect that you will be on your best behavior. You are not to ruin this and if you do consequences will be severe. I will take Feng away. the meeting will begin at 4 and we will have them for dinner"

"Mom I have already met quite a few men or what ever, they were all sex hungry bastards and were disgusting. They just kept staring at my chest, and kept on trying to touch me, what makes you so sure that an Uchiha won't be any different" Sakura reasoned

"An Uchiha are mannered people, And I doubt that he will be touching or kissing up on you without reason. That's why we are going to meet him today and his family so that you will learn about him and all you need to know." Her mom explained

Verina sat down beside Sakura and looked at her food.

"Sakura why are you eating such a poor breakfast. I told you that to be a princess you must eat a princesses breakfast" Verina consulted.

Sakura sighed.

"I am not you, Nor am I that attention whore of my sister Momo. So I will not eat a breakfast that someone has to fix for me. I can fix things for myself, and if you don't like you don't have to, but I will eat whatever I want!." Sakura continued eating her Frosted Flakes.

"NIKO!" her mother shouted. A maid came in front of her immediately.

"Yes ma'am"

"Where is her breakfast"

"Sakura told me that she didn't want me to ever fix her breakfast unless I felt the need to." The exclaimed

"You are to address her Sakura-sama, Understand-" She was cut off

"No! I told her she doesn't have to call me that. I am at the level of respect as her, and I will treat her as my equal. Let Momo be famous and be respected. I'm going out bye." With that got up from her seat.

Sakura went back up stairs and put on some clothes that she called comfy. She was wearing some black basketball shorts and a red shirt with some nikes. Sakura put her hair in a regular ponytail with some strands of hair in her face.

(**PEOPLES ITS SORTA NORMAL CLOTHES AND SORTA NOT SO JUST GO ALONG WITH IT)**

After putting on her clothes she went back down stairs to find Feng waiting for her. Going up to him she petted his head, he purred. Feng was a panther, and he was rather big, as big as Akamaru gets. He was sweet to Sakura because she cared for only him and her father.

"What do you say we go out and play and make momma mad cause we're late" Sakura asked walking with Feng

He licked her hand and Sakura smiled.

* * *

**With The Uchihas**

'Knock, Knock' came to a raven's ears

"Come in" He spoke

A maid entered and spoke politely

"Your mother would like to speak with you Sasuke-sama. She says that it is rather important that she speaks with you."

"Hn"

The maid left the room.

Sasuke Uchiha.

He was a vampire prince, and an arrogant perverted flirt and a cold bastard. He was cold to everyone but sometimes had his moments. He used his powers whenever he wanted.

Getting up from his position on the bed he went down stairs to talk to his mother.

Seeing her sitting in a chair he sat opposite from her

"Yes mother" He said

"Sasuke-chan, member we have a meeting with the Haruno's" Mikoto asked with a smile

Sasuke frowned

"Yes I do why?"

"Well we get to go meet them today. Right after you go and dress properly we take our leave and head for the Haruno lands."

"Mother why do I have to meet these people, their daughter is probably just like the others that were arranged for me. She is probably someone wanting to get in my pants, clingy, stalking, or obsessed with me or just want my body. I've met many like that what will make her any different, just another fan girl." Sasuke crossed his arms

"Sasuke there is reasons why I or your father have picked her. I have picked her because... she isn't a fan-girl of anyone. Many men have met her and she turned all of them down. She found that they were only there to screw her. So you WILL MEET HER" His mom said sternly

Sasuke flinched. His mother could be scary when she wanted to be. Sasuke nodded his head.

"Okay Sasuke as soon as you go and get dressed we can go." His mother smiled and went to the kitchen

Sasuke sighed and went back up the stairs, he knew this girl was gonna be a fan girl no matter who said she wasn't.

Putting on a black shirt, baggy jeans and his vans he ran a hand through his hair. Opening his door he made his way back down the stairs and into the kitchen where his mother and brother was.

"Are you done?" His mother asked

"Hn" Sasuke took a seat

"Little brother, happy to meet your future wife?" Itachi asked smirking

"NO" Sasuke gritted his teeth

"Well to bad cause you have to" Itachi smirked wider

"Your enjoying this aren't you Itachi?" Sasuke asked

"Yes, yes I am" Itachi started leaving the kitchen.

"Mhmm and where is your _wife _Itachi" Sasuke put emphasis on wife

Itachi shuddered

"Um...wife?"

"Yes Itachi your _wife_, shouldn't you be with her?" Sasuke smirked

"Uh...wife? Oh, you mean Yumi. When a wife is mad at you you wanna run" and Itachi just went in the next room

"Oh, and Sasuke, Your father isn't coming, he has matter to attend to but I wanted him to come but sadly he couldn't. So your brother will be coming instead." Mikoto smiled and got up and motioned for Sasuke to follow. He did and was lead out side to a black mustang-gt. Getting in he sat in the front along with his mother, looking out the window he saw Itachi getting in his car.

**(YES PEOPLE THERE IS CARS)**

The car started and his mom speed down the driveway and onto the road, everything was passing by like a blur.

Trees kept going on and on, it started irritating Sasuke, then when they seemed like they wouldn't end the trees finally did. He started seeing buildings which meant that they were almost there.

Something caught his eye though, it was a girl on a huge sized panther that was running, the girl seemed to be laughing. He examined the panther, it was quite large, and probably didn't mind the girl. It was black and was pretty fast, cause it had been keeping up for about two minutes now. He examined the girl next, she had on a red shirt and black basketball shorts and some nikes. Then he noticed the unusual pink hair, it was pulled into a ponytail.

He turned his attention back to the front where people were seen walking.

Staying on the road his mom went a few more minutes before she started going in a driveway, they were there. He took in the scene before him, there was Sakura trees, some baby tree, and to top it off there was a fountain in the middle of it all, it was quite a sight to see by the human eye.

Sasuke sighed, the car came to a stop, Sasuke got out of the car along with his mother. They were quickly greeted by a maid, which had them follow her to a room with two couches and a coffee table between them. There was also a lady sitting on one of the couches, she quickly stood and walked over to us.

'_Probably the hoes mother'_ Sasuke thought

"Hello, I'm Verina Haruno" She held out her hand to Mikoto. His mom shook her hand

"I'm Mikoto Uchiha" Verina motioned for them to sit on the other couch opposite from her, a girl around 17 came in and sat by the mom.

She looked at Itachi and smiled small, then looked at Sasuke. A smirk came to her lips, she smiled small to him as well. Her eyes examined his features. Sasuke noticed this and felt like he was being undressed with her eyes.

If this was going to be the girl he was supposed to marry then hell no.

"Ah Momo. This is Mikoto, Itachi, and Sasuke Uchiha" How this woman knew Itachi and Sasuke's name was beyond him, he looked at Momo.

She was wearing a short blue strapless summer dress, her hair looked almost white, and her eyes a piercing baby blue. She was a weird kind of cute, But Sasuke was no wear near interested in this person.

"Hello, It's nice to meet you three, I'm Momo Haruno, second heir to the Haruno's" She smiled to Sasuke

He knew this was coming, always some girl he meets undresses him with their eyes.

"If you don't mind my asking, if you are the second heir then who is the first?" Itachi asked

Momo looked over to him.

"My sister Sakura" Momo frowned

The maid brought some tea into the room and laid it on the coffee table, Verina offered some tea to them.

"Well where is this lovely Sakura"Mikoto asked

Verina looked at her

"She should be here already." Verina frowned

"Who is this Sakura" Sasuke asked crossing his arms and leaning back against the couch

Verina looked at sasuke

"She is the one your arranged to marry Sasuke" Mikoto said sipping her tea

Sasuke sighed

"Well if she is to be the one I have to marry then where is she then?" Sasuke asked

Just as he said that someone came walking into the room, everyone turned to see who.

It was none other than Sakura herself, she was scratching her head.

"Sakura I told you that you needed to be here on time." Verina said almost snapping at her

Sakura started walking towards the other side of the couch, she jumped over the back of the couch and sat crisscrossed.

"Yeah, yeah" Sakura rolled her eyes.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her, that was Sakura? He saw her on the road.

"Your Sakura?" Sasuke demanded

She looked Sasuke.

"What of it"

Sasuke analyzed her. Pink hair, green emerald eyes. Same person he saw.

"Nothing" Sasuke said

"Then quit analyzing me like I'm a piece of meat"

Sasuke looked at her like she was crazy.

"Do you know who I am?" Sasuke questioned

"Actually, I can guess who you are. Your just like all the rest of those flashy men just tryin to make yourself all high and mighty, and you look really pathetic doing that. So yes I know who you are" Sakura said like it was nothing.

"Damn Sasuke, you just told" Itachi was smirking

"Shut up" Sasuke hissed

Another maid came in with some food, she went over to Sakura and laid the food down on the table.

"Thank you" Sakura said and looked back down at the food. It was Salad with some chicken, Sakura picked up the fork and took a bite and chewed it slowly before setting the fork down.

Sakura's mom offered to show Mikoto around while Sakura and them got acquainted more.

Sakura was just looking around until her eyes met his.

Jade clashed with Onyx.

She was drawn in, she was interested in his eyes.

He was drawn into her eyes as well, her eyes were a deep green sea.

It felt like an eternity to Sakura, she was mad at him for being the person she has to marry, but a part of her wanted to go up to him and kiss him. Sakura shook her head mentally at the thought.

Momo and Itachi had been talking while Sasuke and Sakura were staring at each other, Momo turned and looked at Sakura.

"Sakura quit staring" Momo smirked

Sakura tore her gaze away from Sasuke and glared at Momo.

"I do what I want" Sakura crossed her arms over her chest.

Momo tensed up all of a sudden, she looked at the doorway then to Sakura.

"He's here and he's coming this way" Momo murmured to Sakura, Sakura was quick to respond. she stoode up and went around the table and sat between Itachi and Sasuke, more beside Sasuke.

He looked at her, she turned to look up at him. He saw a little bit of fear in her green orbs.

"Please, Just let me sit here and I'll move whenever he leaves" Sakura was pleading with her eyes.

Sasuke was so confused right now but his face didn't show it.

"Hn" Sasuke just said

A smell of cherry blossoms filled Sasuke's senses, he looked out of the corned of his eye. He hadn't noticed this smell before, probably cause he could only smell Mom instead of her.

Watching Sakura, he noticed she was very close to his body, he felt heat coming off of her. Her leg was touching his, as well as her arm against his. Her hand was under his, like she was about hold his hand or something.

This guy came into the room they were, the smell of alcohol leaving a system.

Sasuke looked at Sakura, she was breathing shallowly but only if you were paying close attention could you notice. He then looked at the door, where the guy had come in and was now making his way towards the couch where Momo was sitting.

He analyzed him, cause whoever this was scared the shit out Sakura, and for some reason he didn't like it. This guy had blue eyes just like Momo but a little darker, blond hair, which was a little spiky. He was staring at Sasuke like her didn't like him near sakura. News flash he was going to be near her wheter he liked it or not.

Sasuke smirked inwardly at that thought, he didn't even know this girl next to him.

Sasuke finally took notice of this person in front of him.

"Hello, I'm Daichi. An I'm Momo's father" Daichi spoke

* * *

**well how interesting. wonder what is gonna happen next**

**PREVIEW:**

"If you ever lay a single hand on Sakura again. I will break them" Sasuke hissed at Daichi

Sasuke went over to Sakura who was sitting on the floor and held a hand out for her.

Sakura looked up at him tears shown in her eyes, she took his hand and stood up. The next she did made him frown, she moved her hand away from her and she she just left the room.

_**AND END:**_

**_PLEASE REVIEW_**


	2. Im beginning to think you like me on top

**OKAY! People this is a story that is so crazy its filled with so many creatures its not even funny**

**

* * *

**

"Hello I'm Daichi, Momo's Father"

* * *

"Hn" Sasuke spoke

Daichi looked at Sasuke's face, As if he were studying him.

"And you are?" He asked

Sakura took hold of his hand, Sasuke looked down at Sakura slightly. She shook her head a little.

"He is none of your damn concern, that's who." Sakura seethed at him with anger

Daichi looked at Sakura with pure anger.

"I believe I was asking the young man."

"Like I care, he is not any of your concern. So buzz off somewhere where you can't bug any body any more" Sakura spoke

"Watch your tongue, We wouldn't want the same to happen as last time do we"

Sasuke looked at Sakura.

"What happen last time?"He asked

Sakura just kept looking at Daichi

_'How could I you sick fuck'_

"He tried to cut my wings off because he said I was an embarrassment to him and my mother"

"So?"

"SO, I slapped him and poured his drink on him" Sakura laughed at little

Sasuke nodded and smirked.

"And i will do it again if you ever embarrass us like that again" Daichi said

Sakura stood up with Sasuke as if she were trying to leave the room.

"I DO WHAT I WANT. Got it? Or do I have to spell it for you? Your not gonna do nothin" Sakura started to walk with Sasuke again hand in hand.

Sasuke didn't care that she was holding his hand, because their was something about her that made him not care.

Before Sasuke could even blink Daichi had Sakura pinned to the wall and the hand that was holding Sasuke's hand was pinned behind her back being twisted.

"Now, now Sakura stop showing off" Daichi spoke in her ear.

Sasuke was wide eyed, what was wrong with this man.

Was he crazy or just stupid?

Sasuke didn't take any time to think about it. He grabbed Daichi and almost threw him to the other side of the room.

Sakura slid to the floor tears streaming down her cheeks.

Sasuke's eyes turned red, and he turned toward Daichi who was just about to stand up when Sasuke spoke.

"If you ever dare lay a hand on Sakura again, I will rip them off" Sasuke turned around and held out a hand for the poor angel.

She looked up and grabbed his hand and stood up, what she did next made him frown. She shoved his hand away and started walking away. He turned his head slightly to look at Itachi, he nodded.

Sasuke went after Sakura, walking out of the room , he spotted Sakura running up the stairs.

Going up the stairs quite quicker then she was he grabbed a hold of her wrist, she stopped in her tracks.

"Let go" Sakura quietly said

"No"

Sakura yanked her wrist forward pulling Sasuke forward.

THUD!!  
A loud thud was heard as Sasuke fell on top of Sakura.

Her eyes wide, as was his before they went back to normal size.

Sasuke just stared at her face, up close she was really hot, Sasuke smirked.

His hand had a hold of one of her wrists, he started moving her wrist above her head, before taking hold of her other one and putting it above her head also. His legs on either side of her waist, He had her completely pinned to the floor of the top step of the stairs.

"Get off" Sakura said through clenched teeth

Sasuke smirked even wider.

"No, I don't think I will"

Sakura started struggling, trying to push his hands off her wrist. His grip got a little tighter, she stopped her struggling when he put his forehead to hers.

He couldn't take her scent any more, it was so memorizing, so irresistible. It was like...

...

_Like candy,_

_To a four year old_

_...  
_

His eyes started flashing red, He looked at her lips several times.

'_**There is only one way to get him off you know that right'**_ Sakura's inner spoke

_'Yeah I kind of figured that' _Sakura thought

Sasuke watched her space out for a moment then come back into reality.

He watched her eyes go from wide to a soft green ocean.

He knew she was planning something, he just couldn't figure out what, and before he knew it she leaned up and kissed him full on the lips. He was surprised to say the least. He didn't know she would do that, He closed his eyes and kissed back.

The kiss was soft, as well as her lips as Sasuke would put it.

Sakura pulled back and put her head on the floor and just looked up at Sasuke.

**SASUKE'S P.O.V**

She kissed me full on the lips.

The only thing going through my head right now was what was wrong with her. But instead I focused on her.

She had soft lips, I kissed her back because that's the only thing that processed through my head at the moment.

Just as the kiss came, it ended.

When I opened my eyes she had laid her head on the floor, and was staring up at me with those piercing green orbs of hers.

"You...kissed me" It was more of a question then a statement

Somehow she had gotten one of her hands free. She put a hand on my cheek softly.

"Can- Can I get up now" She asked softly.

Before I could register what I was doing I had gotten off her.

She slowly got off the last step of the stairs, she looked me as I looked back at her.

"You uh...should head back down stairs. There probably wondering where you are and what's taking so long." Sakura looked the other way, away from my eyes.

"And back down there with that...thing of a man I don't think so" I said.

She glared at me.

"Go. Downstairs." She gritted her teeth

"No"

She sighed in frustration.

"Fine then if you won't go downstairs, come up here. But, if you come in my room I'll stab you with something. I don't what I'll stab you with but I'll stab you with something" With that she turned away from me and began walking down the hallway.

"Hn" I followed her down the hallway, she opened white door and left it open.

I stood by the door frame, watching as she moved around in her room.

Something came to my mind.

Who was this girl to me I couldn't do something.

**NORMAL P.O.V**

A smirk appeared on his face as he slowly walked in her room, he stood behind the door.

Sakura walked up to long dressed and pulled open a drawer and pulled out a navy blue shirt. She laid it on her dresser, putting her hands at the bottom of her shirt she pulled it over her head. Revealing a black lace bra.

The Uchiha was smirking evilly, a fang out on the side of his mouth.

Closing the door silently, and locked it. He made his way over to the shirtless angel.

A pair of strong arms cornered her against the dresser.

He nuzzled his head in the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent.

Sakura looked over shoulder a little to see Sasuke Uchiha.

"I'll admit, Cherry Blossom. Watching you take your shirt off is quite...alluring. But view of your chest would be more pleasing though" He kissed her neck.

"Ahh" She let out a small moan

The monster in him raged at the sound of her moan.

She put her hands on the dresser.

Sasuke moved one of his hands to move away some of her hair that was in the way of her neck.

He roughly started nipping her skin.

She moved her neck to the side so he could get a better angle.

He put the hand he was using on the front side of her stomach, the well toned muscle under his hand clenched. His hand slowly made its up and then back down as if he was caressing it.

"I like your stomach" He complimented as he sucked on her neck earning a moan from her.

The ache between her legs started.

[...]

With Momo and Itachi

"Is he going to rape my sister? He's been gone quite a long time" Momo asked Itachi

"No, no. But he has been gone quite some time"

"But I'm sure Sakura is taking care of him"

Itachi cocked his head a little

"What do you mean 'Take care of him' is she going to kill him" Itachi inquired

"No,no. You see, I'm not quite sure of how my sister is and works with others. But, excuse me if this isn't true. But Sasuke looks like the type not to be to control himself at times" Momo stated

"Yes that looks quite obvious. Sasuke is the type to be possessive over whats his" Itachi said.

"Yes well, that's what i mean. Many people that Sakura had to meet to be engaged with, well lets just say that they want her anymore after the many insults that she sent their way. One actually didn't mind her insults, he insulted right back. It was kind of funny to watch those two, but then he ruined their relationship"

"What did he do?" Itachi asked

"He tried to rape her because he was drunk" Momo said like it was nothing

Itachi was about to speak when both of them heard a crash upstairs, Momo looked at Itachi. He smirked

"Yeah I don't think your sister will turn him down"

Momo nodded.

A few minutes after the crash both Sasuke and Sakura came downstairs.

Momo looked at Sasuke, he was smirking. She looked at Sakura next, cheeks were a little red. Momo started laughing, Sakura looked at her with the look of keep-laughing-and-I'm-going-to-hurt-you. Momo got quiet but laughed silently

[...]

**Mean while upstairs with Sasuke and Sakura while Itachi and Momo were talking**

_She tried to push him off, with no success she had caused herself to fall. Grabbing the first thing her hand came in contact, she pulled it._

_Once again Sasuke was on top of her._

_"I am beginning to think you like me being on top" He smirked._

_Going back to what he was doing, he started kissing down her neck._

_"Ahh"_

_He was able to smell the arousal coming from the angel in below him._

_Kissing down her stomach he went back up and to her ear._

_Sucking on earlobe he started whispering to her._

_"You know, many girls would die to be here doing this with me"_

_"Well.. I'm not many girls. And sorry to b-burst your bubble but i don't try to have sex with someone I just met" Sakura breathed_

_"So? Do you want me to rearrange that for you?" He went back to sucking on her neck again_

_"No, so get off" Sakura pushed him off of her only for her to be pulled on top of him._

_She looked down at him, and smiled evilly at him._

_"What?"_

_"I think I like being on top better" Sakura said seductively_

_Sakura had to bite back the moan that almost came from her mouth when she felt something poke the ache between her legs. She closed her eyes for a second and let her bangs cover them. Her back started to slightly tingle and burn.  
_

_ Sasuke watched her, he put his hands on her hips gently._

_Sasuke all of a sudden sat up with his hands still oh her hips, legs went behind him on the floor.  
_

_He took a hand off her hip and put it on her cheek gently._

_"Please don't" Sakura whispered_

_"Don't what?"_

_"Don't try to get close to me, please. I don't want you to get hurt"_

_Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her._

_Sakura made a small laugh before she spoke._

_"The person that tried to get close almost died, I wasn't able to control myself."Sakura explained_

_Sasuke smirked._

_"I think I can take of myself" Sasuke spoke before he slowly stood up with Sakura._

_Before he let go of her he pulled her in for a kiss._

_It was soft yet rough, he nibbled her bottom lip asking for entrance._

_Sakura went along with and parted her lips slightly._

_Sasuke taking advantage slipped his tongue in and explored her sweet warm cavern._

_Going everywhere in her mouth his tongue met hers in a battle of dominance, that eventually won._

_Sakura pulled back to breathe, her face was flushed. Both of them were panting trying to catch their breath.  
_

_"Put your shirt back on by the way" Sasuke spoke back to his original voice_

_Sakura frowned at him, but went over to the dress and slipped on her navy blue shirt._

[....]

Momo looked at Sasuke as the two were walking into the room, he was smirking. Sakura had noticed that Daichi was no longer in the room which was perfectly fine with her. The Sakura focused her attention on Momo.

"Momo" Sakura said

Momo looked at her.

"What are you wearing" Sakura up and downed her

"My summer dress"

"You look like a hoe, why do walk around looking like that?" Sakura questioned

Momo shrugged. Sasuke went back over to the couch he had been sitting on before the small fight. Sakura started going through this small basket by a door. Her pocket started vibrating. She took the device out, and looked at it and smiled. Answering her phone with a hello, she began talking.

Sasuke thought about listening to her conversation, but other wise thought against it. After a few minutes Sakura got off the phone and put it back in her pocket

"Sasuke?" Sakura said still looking through the basket.

He looked at her

"Hn" he said to tell he was listening

"Yeah. well do you member how I was telling you how I almost killed that dude well, um...he's coming over. Would you like to meet him?" Sakura turned her head and looked at him. "He'll be here in about an hour or so. So you have about an hour to decide, but to make your decision easier you could either come or stay here with my sister and let her ogle you." Sakura smirked

Actually Sasuke didn't want to do neither, his third option would be to watch her moan again. Sakura saw the look in his eye, she knew he was thinking dirty thoughts.

Sakura then started heading towards the kitchen, she was hungry.

Going in the kitchen Sakura put her back to the counter and started thing.

Niko was looking at Sakura as she was leaning against the counter.

"Niko"

"Yes Sakura"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

Niko was confused

"Yes what about him?" Niko asked

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the wall.

"What do you think about him?" Sakura tapped her chin while she waited for Niko's answer.

It took her a few seconds before Niko came up a good answer.

"Well I think you are the perfect match for him. Your active, cheerful, smart, bright. He's dark and gloomy, so I would say he is alright" Niko expressed.

"Yeah I know all that stuff, but what do you think about him" Sakura asked again

"Well, I think he looks possessive of what's his, rich, not much of a talker. I think he's weird and anti-social"

Sakura nodded. She turned around and looked at Niko.

"Can you get me some orange juice?" Sakura asked

Niko nodded and went over to the fridge and got Sakura some orange juice. As soon as Niko handed her the drink, she drank it all within a few seconds. Laying the cup down she walked back out of the kitchen and back into the room where only Sasuke was. He was sitting on one of the couches and was glaring at the wall.

Sakura giggled, bringin him to put his attention on her.

"They left you all alone didn't they?" Sakura asked folding her arms over her chest

He didn't answer because it looked so obvious. Sakura shrugged and plopped down on the couch in front of him, Laying on her stomach she just looked at Sasuke.

A silence went on between them, before Sakura spoke.

"Let's play 20 questions" Sakura smiled

"Hn"

"Name" Sakura asked

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Age"

He didn't answer.

"Birthday"

"July 23" (People this is his actual birthday)

"Favorite food"

"Tomato"

"Do you like sweets?"

"No"

"Do you have friends"

"Yes, unfortunately"

"Are they overly loud and don't know how to sit down at times and be quiet?"

"Yes, one of them"

"Okay um-"

"Your annoying" The Uchiha said getting annoyed of all her questions.

Sakura pouted.

"No I'm not. You just have a small patience"

"Hn"

Sakura looked at the clock on the wall by a painting, it was 4 minutes til 5. Her friend would be here any second, she smiled even wider. Sasuke just continued to stare at her probably not even realizing it.

The a ring came at the door, Sakura instantly popped up and ran to the door happily. Sasuke followed her to the door, he knew as soon as he was introduced to her friend that she would be leaving. And he would be damned if he was going to be harassed by maids and her sister. When Sakura went to the front door, Sasuke leaned against the side and watched the entire scene.

Sakura opened the door only to be greeted by an obnoxious loud shout.

"SAKURA-CHAN"

Sasuke recognized that voice, his eyes narrowed.

Sakura laughed at him and tackled him in a hug that he nearly squeezed the life out of her. Sakura released him and let him come in. Sakura turned towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke this is my friend, Naruto Uzamaki. Naruto this is my um...well I don't know yet any way" Sakura moved so they could shake hands.

As soon as she moved Naruto started yelling again.

"TEME!!!!!!!"

* * *

**well chapter two**

**Be lucky I like you people i stayed up all night writing this**

**Preview Next Chapter:**

He wrapped his arms around her waist possessively when he saw this guy trying to hit on her. A dark aura spread around him when the guy couldn't take a hint that this angel was his.

"Beat it" He said glaring at him with a glare that looks as if it could kill.

The guy instantly took off.

Sakura giggled at Sasuke.

He put his nose in the nape of her neck and started nipping at the skin slightly.

"Teme it looks like you almost made him piss him pants.

**END**

**Review**

**WildFlamez01  
**


End file.
